This invention relates generally to improvements in devices for producing pleasing and varying visual patterns or displays in generally synchronous relation with a variable input signal, such as music. More particularly, this invention relates to a highly compact and portable light show projector designed to provide laser-like visual line patterns in response to a music signal or the like.
In the prior art, a wide variety of visual display and projector devices are known for use in creating multicolored, changing visual images in response to varying characteristics of an input signal such as music. Such devices, some of which are known as "color organs," are popularly used at social gatherings and the like to produce esthetically pleasing visual images which change in color, size, and/or pattern in general synchronism with music being played. The resultant combination audio and visual production can be especially pleasing and interesting to the listener/viewer.
In recent years, so-called laser light shows have become extremely popular wherein high powered, substantially collimated colored light beams are flashed about with changing direction, typically in rhythmic relation to modern rock or pop music. Such laser light shows have provided particularly attractive visual line-type patterns having an eye catching suddeness as they are flashed on and off during a musical performance. However, the size and cost of the requisite equipment for such laser shows has limited their practical use to commercial environments such as large theaters, concert halls, etc. An economical projector device for in-home viewing of a laser-type light show has not been available.
The object of the present invention is to provide an economical and portable light show projector for in-home use and the like, wherein the light show projector is designed to produce a realistic laser simulative light show in response to music or the like.